Prayer of the Children
by Nuri
Summary: A Songfic: After Destroying a city-can the Pilots forgive themselfs, or must another forgive them


Prayer of the Children  
Words and Music by Kurt Bestor  
Arranged by Andrea S Klouse  
Fic written by Katie Eickhoff  
  
Inspired by: The Words, no da  
Disclaimers: GW belongs to Sunrise and others. Song belongs to those above. Thanks goes to Ryan Rimington, my favorite choir teacher. Be kind, this is my first Gundam fic.  
  
  
  
  
The wild eyes of innocence hang over the Gundam Boys, as they look over the destruction they have caused from their latest mission.  
  
"How can we keep doing this." one of them said, no one was exactly sure who. Wufei was even looking away.  
  
A young girl, only about 7 or 8, the lone survivor of this terrible battle was huddled on her knees, near where a church once stood.  
  
Can you hear the Pray'r of the children on Bended knee  
in the shadow of an unknown room?  
Empty Eyes with no more tears to Cry,  
Turning heavenward towards the light  
  
  
Suddenly her head flew up, and wet eyes, without a tear, her voiced raised in a desprate prayer to whatever Higher Power she believed in.  
  
Crying Jesus won't you help me to see the morning light of one more day,  
but if I should die before I wake  
I pray my sould to Take  
  
"We killed her family." Duo said, "And we wounded her soul."  
Trowa left the group, unable to take anymore in his own wordless way.  
"Can we ever make it up?" Quatre wondered  
  
Can you feel the hearts of the children Aching for home  
For something of their very own?  
Reaching hands with nothing to hold on to,  
but hope for a better day.  
  
  
The girl stood up, and looked around herself, bodies littered around her. A man holding a gun laid dead on the ground. She picked up the gun, and held it in her hands. A single tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Crying Jesus help me to feel the love again in my own land  
but if unknown roads lead away from home,   
give me loving arms  
'way from Harm  
  
Wufei left, proclaiming he was weak to do this to an even weaker soul.  
Duo closed his eyes and clenched his fists, trying control his rage at himself. He was an orphan-just like she was now. And he had made her an orphan. The Girl held the gun, and finaly noticed the remaining Gundam pilots: Heero, steadfast and staring. Duo, who struggled to stay composed. And Quatre, openly crying, turned away from the girl.  
  
Can you hear the voice of the children Softly pleading  
For silence in their shattered world?  
Angery guns preach a gospel full of hate  
Blood of the innocent on their hands  
  
Quatre left now, looking at his hands, he could see blood dripping down his hands. Blood that wasn't really there. The Girl stared back at Heero, and shakingly held the gun out at Heero. She was visibly crying now.  
  
Crying Jesus help me to feel the sun again upon my face?  
For when Darkness clears, I know your near, bringing peace again  
  
Duo, overcome with grief and guilt ran away. Heero knelt down. The girl dropped the gun.  
  
Dali cujete sve dje cje molitve?  
  
They stared at each other for a minute. The girl then ran to Heero and hide her face on her shoulder. Heero's arms went protectivly around her, as though she was a doll.  
"I forgive you." She said  
  
A small tear fell on the ground.  
  
Can You Hear the Prayer of the Children?  
  
  
fin  
  
Authors Notes: This possible is the most moving song in the world. I urge all of you, to look for this song on Napster or whatever you use to find MP3's. It is so terrific. It's even more moving to sing. When we read through it the first time, many of us were crying by the time we were done. Including me...and not many things cause me to cry. After typing up the words, I felt compelled to share it...somehow. And this is how I chose to. I think it fits Gundam Wing so very well.  
  
The desicion to put Heero as the last remaining one was not as hard as you might think. Heero has a soft spot. I swear...how else could he keep not shooting Releana (Even though so many cheer him on)  
  
Well I'm finished talking...please Review, and read my other stories as well. 


End file.
